Genesis
'''Genesis '''is a Greek Demigod child of Poseidon, she was born at some unknown time period in between the events of World War II and the early 1950's. Although, she isn't a normal demigod, she was hidden away in a protecitve city within the confindes of Atlantis, after the disaster with the Titans was over, and Percy abolished the Oath of Three, Poseidon promised Percy that he shall be sending more siblings for him, she is assumed to be one of the siblings he was talking about. Background Genesis was born at some unknown point in time either during or after the conclusion of World War II, very much like Logan Hale, who seems to end up becoming a great friend of hers. She was saved from Zeus's wrath, and from what Poseidon has shown, it seems like her brith might have happened after he signed the treaty of the Oath to the Three. It forbad him from having Demigod children. Although Genesis was born during the time of war, she still was shown to have been saved due to her father's rational thinking and he hid her away in another city within the sea, she does know about the mysterious camp within the ancient waters of the Atlantic, but has never been trained there. Genesis has never known her mother, and as for much of the matter has never actually held a conference with Amphirite either, the two have no knowledge of each other, which is why Genesis is still alive. As a child she was shown to be very enthusiastic and joveal about things, this caused many Atlantians to shun her and not understand her. She was also shown to be harsh when it came to battle training, even going as far as challenging Triton to a duel, when she first met him at the young age of 9, Genesis also was shown to be good enough to counter Triton's most powerful attack, and he declared her an honorary Atlantian, and a sister of his. Genesis was also shown to have a ruthless side in battle, but that was only shown to be whenever her opponents were present as enemies of Atlantis. Her attitude also has changed. Personality Genesis is shown to be enthusiastic about various challenges in the surface world, she promted Poseidon to allow her access to the surface world in order to find out what its like, she uses the term demigod in various arguements about this, claming that she isn't a full god and she cannot be hidden away forever. Poseidon also claims that she has a brother in the surface world various times, always mumbling something about Percy. Her personality might come from Poseidon, as she can get rattled up when ever their is a threat to her or the people she cares for most, Percious People. She is very strong minded and also knows not to mess with people that are smarter than her. She is also very well rounded about the Myths and Legends of the Gods, so far that when she meets Annabeth, the two fall in love with each other talking about the myths that are very true and the ones that some weirdo made up. Genesis, isn't like Percy on the humor scale, as he can use personal experiences to make fun out of a situation, such as "We got a damn hole," AKA The Mark of Athena referencing the Titan's Curse. But she is very resourceful when it comes to battle and keen intellect. Genesis is also very optomistic when it comes to things as harsh as love or death, she even is ok with agreeing with someone that won't let their opinions go, such as Drew, child of Aphrodite. Appearance Genesis is often shown sporting a tank top and a pair of jeans or shorts. She isn't that fashionable when it comes to dressing up, so she is often dressed in casual clothing. Even when it comes to Camp Games which she only experienced once, she is shown to just sport, shin guards, knee guards and her normal clothing along with a minituare shield made by the Cyclops and her helm. She also is considered hot, variouc campers asked Percy if he could huck them up, but sadly he just stared at them with creeped out look almost as if he were going to say: "Dude that's my half-sister, grouse." Powers & Abilities Being a child of the big three, she has a vast amount of athority, she also seems to be very strong and durable, even capable of handling her own against Gods, even as multiple minor gods. Although she isn't as equipt with powers as her half-brother. Breathing abilites Being a child of Poseidon and having been raised in the confindes of the sea, safe away from the wrath of Zeus, Genesis is capable of breathing underwater, and by extension can help her non-hydrokinetic friends breath as well. Communication She is capable of telepathicly sending waves of energy out of her body and speaking to animals as well as understanding them. These animals are only specific to the ones of the domain of Poseidon, ergo she can speak to marine lives and by extension Horses. Swordsmenship Genesis is strong and brave enough with her battle skills. She was trained by the best of the Atlantian guards and beacuse of this, she is very equipt to her battle like reflexes. Her strength to indure pain has also surprisingly been increased, as she has spent her life in the domain of Poseidon, which rarely allows wounds of his demigod children to affect them as painfully as Atlantian's and their wounds. Genesis has also been commented on her skills as a leader and her battle skills as well. Trivia #Genesis is shown to have some interest in Logan, when he appears at Camp Half-Blood the same day as she does. #She is shown to be a great fighter and an ever greater leader in battle. #Although Percy is mentioned in the story along with Nico and Annabeth and even Thalia, they are not the major characters of the story, its more about Logan and Genesis. #She may be a child of Poseidon, but unlike Percy, she cannot use hydrokenetic abilites, other than breathing under water, this is because, she was protected by Poseidon most of her life. Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Beikeiai17